Please Don't Leave
by SeverusWinchester
Summary: In which Cas is a nurse and Dean is a cop. They've been together for a while. Sorry for the feels (if you get any).


Cas' shift was over in an hour. It had been a relatively normal day in the ER; a few burns, some kitchen accidents, normal stuff.

Nothing exciting.

Cas had already cleaned and checked every room in the ER too many times to count.

He sighs and walks over to the front desk. "Hey, Gabe. Anything interesting coming?"

Gabe looks up from the computer, where he's not-so-discretely browsing Tumblr's explore page. He shakes his head dejectedly. "Nope. All the ambulances are either here or cruising around. It's just been a safe day, I guess."

Cas groans. "Why can't people just be reckless so that I have something to do!?"

Gabe laughs. "Be careful what you wish for! At least your shift is almost over! I'm here for another…" He glances at the computer's clock. "Like three hours!"

Cas sticks his tongue out at him. "It still sucks!"

Gabe rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

Cas goes to roam the halls, and ends up checking all the rooms again.

About ten minutes later, he's back at the desk with Gabriel. They're laughing at all the stupid text posts that are on this one guy's page when an alert pops up. "Gunshot victim, severe bleeding, arrive in 10 minutes."

"Finally!" Cas exclaims, jumping up. Other personnel from other parts of the hospital start filing in. Cas goes and makes sure one of the rooms is ready, and joins the rest of the crowd by the front desk.

After what feels like an eternity, the ambulance finally pulls up. The doors open and the first responders start yelling information to the waiting doctors, but Cas doesn't hear any of it. He can't stop staring at the man on the stretcher.

He sprints over to the stretcher and grabs his boyfriend's hand. "Dean! Dean, can you hear me?"

Dean just coughs up blood in response. One of the doctors screams at Gabe, "Get him out of here! He'll be no use!"

Gabe jumps over the desk and wrestles Cas away from the commotion. Cas can't stop screaming; he's beside himself. "I CAN HELP! LET ME HELP! PLEASE!"

Gabe just grips him tighter, dragging him outside, figuring some fresh air might do him some good.

Once they're outside, Gabe still doesn't let go of Cas, but it's not because of his struggles. He's afraid that Cas might collapse; sobs are wracking his body, and he's hardly fighting against Gabe anymore.

Gabe helps him sit down, leans him against the wall, and sits beside him. "Hey, he'll be okay. You just wait and see. It'll all work out in the end." He's not even sure that Cas has heard him; he won't stop crying. Gabe puts his arm around his shoulders, and pulls him against his side. Cas can't get a hold of himself, he just can't believe Dean is in there. Sure, he's a cop, this was pretty likely to happen, but still. It's all too much.

What feels like centuries later, another nurse, Ruby, comes out to find them. Cas doesn't notice her, so Gabriel raises his eyebrows at her. She shakes her head sadly, pushing her straight, blonde hair out of her face.

Gabe looks down at Cas. "Hey, buddy. I'm sorry-" Cas' head shoots up and he sees Ruby's expression.

"NO!" He screams, leaping up. Ruby lets him rush past her. He doesn't stop running until he's standing in the doorway of the room he had prepared earlier.

A lifetime ago.

The doctors notice him, and offer their condolences.

It's as if he can't hear them. He walks over to stand by Dean's side. He looks so peaceful, eyes closed. He's pale, and there's a blanket pulled over him, up to his chin.

Gabe comes up behind him. "Hey, you've been here for a while. Do you want to go home?"

Cas turns to look at him, eyes rimmed red. "He was fine this morning. I kissed him before he left for his shift." He looks back down at Dean. "It doesn't make sense."

Gabe reaches up and squeezes his shoulder. "I know-"

Cas cuts him off, whipping around. "HOW COULD YOU KNOW?! IT'S MY FAULT, DON'T YOU SEE?! I WISHED SOMETHING WOULD HAPPEN AND IT DID!"

Gabe shakes his head. "It's not your fault, Cas. You know it isn't. Come on, let me take you home."

Cas finally nods, staring at the floor.

He lets Gabe lead him away from his true love, his life.

He'll never be the same again.


End file.
